


One Little Slip

by Tinkerbee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Injured Chat Noir, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbee/pseuds/Tinkerbee
Summary: “I already told you, Princess, I’mfelinefine."“There are some shattered flower pots on my balcony that prove otherwise.”Chat Noir's bad luck strikes when he's out on patrol one rainy night. Luckily, Marinette's there to take care of him.





	One Little Slip

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Marichat May 2018 Day One Prompt, "You're injured please stay the night. Please."
> 
> This is my first fic for this fandom. 
> 
> I do not own Miraculous Ladybug (obviously).

Chat Noir winced at the bright light currently directed at his right eye. He faintly registered a concerned hum before the light shifted to shine in his left eye for a moment, then back to the right again. There was a huff of annoyance as the light abruptly clicked off, leaving an already dazed Chat to blink the lingering black spots from his vision.  


“I can’t figure out if your pupils are dilating properly,” Marinette sighed, placing a small flashlight on her desk. “Your mask makes it hard to tell. Maybe I should look up how cat pupils respond to light,” she mused, continuing to study his bright green eyes.  


“I already told you, Princess, I’m _feline_ fine,” the superhero assured, attempting a smile that quickly turned into a wince when he accidentally tilted his head.  


“There are some shattered flower pots on my balcony that prove otherwise,” Marinette quipped, reaching out a hand to gently prod the lump already forming under his messy blond bangs. Chat hissed, jerking back from her touch on instinct, only to instantly regret it when a wave of dizziness washed over him.  


“Alright, maybe that wasn’t my best landing,” he conceded, slowly leaning further back on the chaise lounge he was perched on, “but believe me, I’ve had way worse.” Marinette shot him a flat look which he returned with a sheepish grin. The raven-haired girl sighed, turning in the direction of her bedroom’s trap door.  


“I’ll be right back. Don’t move.” Chat Noir watched as she disappeared down the staircase before his eyes slid shut. He mentally cursed his infamous bad luck as his head continued to throb. His mind wandered to the events that led up to his current situation. In retrospect, the whole thing was partially his fault. He’d barely gotten any sleep last night, having to deal with a particularly tricky akuma attack which resulted in him staying up later than usual to finish his homework. As Adrien, his intense schedule had started with an early morning photo shoot, followed by school, which he was briefly pulled out of for an emergency reshoot of a photo session from last week, then fencing, piano, and Chinese lessons.  


When the time had come for him to sneak out for his nightly patrol, a light drizzle had begun to fall. He’d been reckless, trying to finish his route as quickly as possible so he could finally go to sleep. In his haste, he’d misjudged the distance between rooftops and put too much power behind his last jump. Cue one startled superhero sliding across rain-soaked tile and slamming head first into the railing of one Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s balcony.  


A smack on the shoulder startled him from his thoughts, causing the black-clad hero to lurch forward before groaning as the room spun. Marinette’s anxious face slowly swam into focus. Funny, he hadn’t heard her come back up.  


“Sorry. You didn’t answer me and when I saw your eyes were closed, I panicked.” She held a small bag of ice out to him, which he gratefully accepted. A quiet hiss slipped from his lips when the cold made contact with his forehead.  


“It’s ok. Sorry again about your flowers. I’ll bring you new ones,” Chat Noir grimaced as he moved to stand. ‘Thank you for taking care of me, Princess, but I really should get going.” Only to find his path blocked by Marinette.  


“You’re not going anywhere, kitty,” Marinette stated in an authoritative tone that could rival Ladybug’s. “You can barely stand. How do you plan on getting home?”  


“Don’t worry, I’ll manage,” Chat replied, nudging the girl in front of him to get her to move. She didn’t budge.  


“Concussions aren’t something to be taken lightly. You’re staying right here where I can keep an eye on you.”  


“It’s getting late,” the hero protested.  


“It’s the weekend,” the designer retorted, crossing her arms, “You. Are. Staying.”  


“I’ll be fine. I’ve already caused you enough trouble tonight.” Chat argued, once again attempting to slip around the girl.  


“You stubborn cat.” The blond boy froze as Marinette’s hands gently gripped his shoulders. Emerald eyes met bluebell ones, and Chat swore his heart skipped a beat when he saw the amount of worry they held.  


“You’re injured. Please stay the night,” she softly insisted, letting one of her hands drop to hold his free one. “Please.” There was a moment of silence as they held each other’s gaze.  


“Okay, Princess, I’ll stay,” Chat agreed with a small smile, lightly squeezing her hand. Satisfied that her partner wouldn’t be falling off anymore rooftops tonight, Marinette went to grab an extra blanket from her closet.  


“You might as well get some sleep,” Marinette advised as she searched for a spare pillow, “but I’m setting an alarm to check on you in three hours.”  


“That’s not necess….,” his objection faded at her pointed look. “Alright.”  


“And you better tell Ladybug about this the next time you see her.”  


“She doesn’t need to know.”  


“Tell her or I will.”  


“Yes, ma’am.” 

 

 **Bonus**  
“How was patrol last night, Chaton?” Ladybug inquired innocently when they met up for their Saturday night tag-team route.  
“Marinette already told you, didn’t she?”

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up five days late to Marichat May*  
> I wanted to post this earlier, but it's been a crazy busy week. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
